Give Me a Sign
by Green Flames
Summary: I hate you" Granger whispered.“Doesn’t everyone?” he asked as he turned on his heel and left a sobbing Granger behind. All Draco Malfoy needed was a sign that he wasn't a ruthless killer.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine, as far as Harry Potter characters go**

**A/N: longer one at the bottom  
**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was in a particularly foul mood as he stormed through the front doors of the manor. If there was one thing that he disliked, it was running the Dark Lord's errands before dinner. He found it hard to stomach anything with flashes of the day's events going through his head as he tried to enjoy his meal.

"Inform my Lord that the mission was a success," Draco snapped as he headed towards the staircase, he was in dire need of a shower.

"The Lord has given me instructions that you're to report to him once you arrive,"

"I see," Draco answered, "where is he?"

"In the library, sir,"

Draco's mind was racing as he wondered why the Dark Lord needed to speak with him. It wasn't that he was surprised that he wanted to speak to him, it made sense that he would want to speak to his highest ranking Deatheater. What surprised Draco is that he would request to speak to him after what was considered a low level mission. Direct reports were usually reserved for high level missions.

"Come in," came the cold voice as Draco reached the doors to the library. It had taken him a few years but he had trained his body to not react to his voice, Draco no longer felt the need to shower after every conversation he had with the Dark Lord.

"You wanted to speak with me, my lord?" Draco questioned as he kneeled before the man sitting in a high-backed chair.

"Yes, how was your mission?"

"It was a success," Draco answered smoothly.

"As I expected," the Dark Lord whispered, "Sit, Draco," he ordered.

Draco slowly got to his feet as he sat in the arm chair across from the Dark Lord.

"I need to discuss some plans with you, Draco,"

Ah, so there was something important going on, Draco thought as he kept his eyes trained on the roaring fire.

"Yes, my lord?"

"As you're aware _this_ has been going on longer than I would like,"

Draco didn't have to ask what had been lasting longer. The war, if anything seemed to be escalating and as far as Draco knew both sides were at a stalemate.

"I was expecting a swift victory," the Dark Lord continued, snapping Draco out of his thoughts, "The only reason that Potter and his friends have lasted this long is because of their foolish trickery."

"I agree,"

"Now more than ever is the time where no remorse must be shown. The world needs to know that Lord Voldemort shows no mercy,"

"Of course my lord,"

"Draco—"

The Dark Lord never finished his next sentence because at that moment they were interrupted by Bellatrix's cackling.

"I've brought a present!" she yelled gleefully as she approached the doors to the library.

"What have you brought me, dear Bella?" the Dark Lord hissed. Draco noticed that he was trying to keep his anger in check at being interrupted.

"Look at what the cat dragged in!" she shouted as she pushed a hooded figure into the room.

"Play nice or you'll end up like your friend back there," Bellatrix warned the struggling figure as she shoved the person to the floor.

"Well if it isn't my favorite nephew!" she said when she noticed that Draco was in the room.

"Good evening, Aunt Bella," Draco greeted her he turned to look at the Dark Lord whose curiosity had been peaked at who the hooded figure could possibly be. Could it possibly be Potter? Draco thought and as if reading his thoughts the Dark Lord spoke.

"Who's your friend?" he practically cooed and Aunt Bella lapped up the attention.

"I've caught Potter's mudblood," she answered proudly as she let out a peel of laughter. His aunt pulled the cloak from the figure and sure enough there was a young woman on the floor between Draco and the Dark Lord.

Draco's eyes quickly flickered towards the Dark Lord and noticed that his hopeful gaze had been replaced with a more predatory look.

"What a wonderful gift," the Dark Lord said as he stretched his hand out for Bellatrix. Bellatrix dropped to her knees and held on to his hand, staring up adoringly at him.

"Thank you, my lord. Your approval means so much to me," she declared as she kissed his knuckles.

Draco's stomach lurched at their exchange, he was still unable to wrap his mind around the way that his Aunt Bella worshiped their lord. All his followers were required to worship him but his aunt Bella did so willingly and lovingly.

"Draco, please show our guest to her quarters,"

"Yes, my lord," he answered as he began to stand.

"You're sick, vile, evil and pathetic," Granger moaned from her place on the floor, "Harry's going to win, there's no way that you will ever triumph,"

Draco barely had time to register what had happened, his aunt quick as lightning had pulled out her wand and aimed it at Granger.

"Do it," Hermione moaned, "attack a wandless witch because that's what your lot does best—attack the defenseless,"

"Such spirit this one has," the Dark Lord praised, "what a waste of power,"

Draco saw as his aunt raised her hand and slapped Granger across the face.

"Bitch," groaned Granger as she made to rise again, she was barely on her knees before his aunt Bella slapped her again.

"Filthy mudblood, you will not disrespect me," his aunt growled as she pointed her wand at Granger's chest.

"Bella, please do not break my present," Voldemort interrupted.

Grudgingly, aunt Bella backed away not before kicking Granger in the stomach. Granger made a pathetic moan as she clutched her stomach and curled up into a fetal position.

"Draco, take her to her quarters,"

"Yes, my lord," Draco answered as he stood over mudblood Granger. Draco bent over and roughly grabbed her arm, yanking her to her feet.

"Let go of me," she hissed as she began to struggle weakly.

Draco ignored her protests as he pulled her along, exiting the library and walking down a dark hallway.

"Let go of me, Malfoy," she demanded again as she tried to pull her arm out of his grasp. "You disgust me," she finally muttered as they reached the cells.

Draco knew that he had reached his breaking point because before he knew what he was doing he had Granger pinned against the wall by her neck.

"No. You disgust me," he growled as he tightened the hold he had around her neck. "Touching you makes me sick," and with that he let go as she collapsed on the floor gasping for breath.

"Welcome to your new home," he taunted as he pulled Granger to her feet and threw her into her cell. "By the way, how does it feel to be the one being slapped?"

"I hate you," Granger whispered.

"Doesn't everyone?" he asked as he turned on his heel and left a sobbing Granger behind.

* * *

**A/N: I know! I'm starting ANOTHER fic. EEEEK!! This one just came to me and I'm not sure exactly where's its heading, I have a few ideas. It came to me when I was listening to Give Me a Sign by Breaking Benjamin and I had to write something. It was going to be a drabble and then a oneshot and finally I was like, NO! this has to be a fic. I was going to make Draco an Order member, but where's the fun when he's already nice? I want him to change and guess who's going to make him change? Yep, Hermione!! Please give me feedback on how I can make this better. Bee Tee W, reviews are going to motivate me to write faster! mucho love, GREEN FLAMES**

**P.S. Looking for a BETA  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Anything having to do with Harry Potter is not mine.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Draw my bath," Draco ordered as he stormed into his room.

"But of course, sir."

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. He could hear the young servant girl making her way around the bathroom. After his master learned that his idiotic ex-house elf had helped Potter escape, he had ordered all the manor's elves be replaced with muggles. Besides being less efficient than house elves Draco especially hated it when the Dark Lord used one of the servants as entertainment. Muggles were definitely pathetic creatures but who really got any pleasure from watching a muggle writhe about the floor. Draco shuddered as he remembered the muggle studies professor and her gruesome fate a few years ago.

"Your bath is ready," the girl informed him, "would you like anything else?" she asked.

"No," he snapped as he walked into the large ornate bathroom. He undressed and slid into the tub.

"Bloody hell," he groaned as he sunk into the too hot water. He bit his tongue and relaxed his body. He wasn't about to have the stupid girl crucioed because the water was too hot, but she would find herself without dinner.

After he finished his bath, he realized that he had been in there longer than he realized. Dinner was long over and his stomach was very aware of that. He slipped on a pair of black pajama pants and a black silk robe over his bare upper body. He made his way towards the kitchen. He noticed that the manor was particularly dead tonight as he reached the kitchen. He rummaged through the kitchen and then he spotted a wrapped plate. Apparently someone had noticed that he was not present at dinner. Most likely that servant girl he thought. He grabbed the plate and made his way back towards his room. He was almost to the staircase when he made an unplanned detour. He didn't know what provoked him to make his way down the dark staircase. During his long bath he had told himself that he would do everything in his power to avoid her. He finally reached the cell where she was being kept. It was going to be quick he told himself. All he was going to do was kick her while she was down. It was the least he could do after dealing with her for years and her constant achievements over him. He was going to show the mudblood who was in power now. While he had feelings of doubt when he first made his way down the hall, now Draco was filled with anticipation he wanted to hurt Granger.

He pulled out his wand and muttered a quick Lumos, shining light into the dark cell. He waved his arm across, trying to spot Granger. Finally he noticed her slumped in the far corner of the cell. He cursed when he noticed that he wasn't able to open up the cell, apparently the Dark Lord thought that the mudblood deserved top notch security. The Dark Lord would be the only one able to open the cell.

"I see that you've made yourself at home," Draco drawled. He noticed how her body had relaxed slightly when she noticed that he was unable to enter the cell.

"You should feel good all covered in filth," he continued. Draco was becoming more impatient, why was Granger not responding. Had she gone into shock?

She lifted her head up, she was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chin.

There it is, Draco thought, he scanned her face and froze for a second. It was quite obvious that she had been visited most likely by his dear Aunt Bella and the Dark Lord. There was a deep purple colored bruise across her right cheek. Her hair looked like someone had dragged her across the floor by it. She had a cut across her eyebrow that was bleeding and dry tear tracks down her cheeks. Fresh tears were falling and mixing with the blood and dirt on her face.

Mud. Blood. Mudblood, Draco thought but he was unable to find the humor in the situation. This is what he wanted. He wanted mudblood Granger to hurt.

"Where's St. Potter?" he taunted, "isn't he some sort of knight in shining armor?"

"Aren't you supposed to be smart?" he asked, "you let yourself be caught,"

Still nothing from Granger.

"Wonder how long it'll take Potter and Weaslebee before they find another fuck toy." The tears fell down faster and Draco felt better. Her pain was his happiness.

"Don't have to worry about anyone doing anything to you here, it's not like you awaken any desires. Honestly what do Potter and the weasel see in you?"

Her sobs were now wracking her body. Draco smiled inwardly.

"They never cared about you, they never loved you," the final blow he thought to himself. He turned aorund about to leave.

"You know nothing about love," she whispered.

Draco froze and turned around. "What was that mudblood?"

"You, Malfoy, have no idea what love is. I pity you."

Draco saw red and cursed the fact that he wasn't able to break into the cell.

"Listen to me Granger," he snarled, "I don't need your pity. If you haven't noticed you're the one behind the bars. You're the one at my mercy,"

"I pity you Draco Malfoy because you've never been loved and what's more sad is that you don't know how to love,"

His hands began to shake and he tightened his hold on his wand. "You don't know me, Granger," he growled. There was no answer.

"I said," Draco paused, "You don't know me!" he roared. "You don't know me, Granger."

"It doesn't take a genius to see you're a broken man."

Draco laughed, if it could be called that, "I'm the broken one?" he asked.

"Sleep tight, mudblood," Draco said as he began to walk away.

"You know, from where I am—it looks like you're the one behind bars,"

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I'm still looking for a Beta, I've gotten a few inquiries but if anyone is still interested. I'm going to try to update on a regular basis maybe once a week or twice but don't expect them on the same day every week. I'm trying to keep it within a certain number of chapters and not have it turn super long like Mind Games? (almost complete!) I would also like to know if you like this fic so far as in the fact that it is Draco's POV or if I should also add Hermione's POV? **


End file.
